


The Dragonling and The Zmeu

by blue_assassin, The_Great_Deprussian



Series: "The Dragonling and the Zmeu" Universe [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alfred from Batman style butler, Based off our current rp campaign, Don't Like Don't Read, Irish Intensifies, LGBT, Modern Setting, Other, angsty dragonling, being vague with tags to keep the plot safe, dorky zmeu, fantasy characters, smol but sassy cousin, will have an lgbt relatinship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Working title: R.I.P, ShuaShua's been reincarnated.Again.But it's fine because this is a perfectly and completely normal thing for the young dragonling. What isnotnormal, however, is the loud, chaotic, and infuriatingly annoying era they are reborn into. And that doesn't eventouchon the over dramatic and obnoxious teenager he's been forced to serve named Ciaran Murphy. Shua does not like him, they don't like this world, and they want this all to be over before they waste away in this completely uninhabitable wasteland called the 21st century.But then, Ciaran's cousin is taken by a power hungry aristocrat of society and suddenly, things are looking a bit more interesting.
Relationships: Ciaran Murphy & Shelyssa Macallister, Ciaran Murphy/Shua Dragonling, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: "The Dragonling and the Zmeu" Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037967





	1. Introduction of our main characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I wish I could say I drew these, but I did not. I'm not sure who did, but I found them on the internet and they fit our characters very well. All credit goes to the artists.

Ciaran Murphy:

Age: 100ish (looks 17)  
Gender: Male  
Species: Zmeu(Half-dragon)Kinda like that ->  
  
he has no claws tho.Well, he can if he wants to. But not all the time.  
Language: English  
Friend?: Ummmm . . .everyone?  
Height: 6’5”  
Weight: 195  
Skin tone: Pale as heck  
Hair: reddish-brown  
Eyes: brown  
Typical Clothing/Equipment: Baggy tee, jeans, combat boots, silver cross necklace. He has twin daggers and a sling(the sling is mostly for hunting).  
Distinguishing Features: Scar on his face that gives him a constant smirk  
Personality: He is such a chaotic good it hurts.  
Hobbies: Drawing, theater, volleyball  
Likes: Musicals, biscuits and gravy(dunno man. He just really likes biscuits and gravy), pranks  
Dislikes: Loud noises(his ears are super sensitive), rude people, science.  
Strengths: Forgiving others, aerial combat(cuz he got wings dude), eating(that can be a strength right? XD)  
Weaknesses: Uber trusting, He often knocks things over(the tail and wings dude.)  
Fears: Losing those he loves. Freaking squirrels dude. With those beady eyes and evil looks.They scare the crap outta him.  
Quirks: He has an Irish accent. He loves cheesy romances and bad comedies.  
Sexuality: Pan and Poly-flexible

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Shua:

Age: 17  
Gender: Non-Binary  
Species: Dragonling  
Language: Draconic, English  
Friend: None. Doesn’t really like people  
Height: 5’5’’ (heckin smol)  
Weight: dunno. Pretty light  
Skin tone: Pale  
Hair: Purple (it’s natural, you haters)  
Eyes: red  
Typical Clothing/Equipment: Just look at this -_-  
  
Distinguishing Features: Red eyes, (it’s not in the picture) purple dragon tail, and a necklace that can turn into any weapon  
Personality: Reclusive, kinda angry all the time. Dragonlings aren’t treated very well where they’re from, so they don’t trust easily  
Hobbies: Magic, sword fighting, playing chess. No one can beat them in chess.  
Likes: Magic, walks through the woods, honesty  
Dislikes: People, butterflies, food  
Strengths: Thier dragon heritage makes them extra strong, fast, and agile. They can also do dark magic and fight with most weapons  
Weaknesses: They’re lowkey really proud and don’t like being criticized. They also have zero people skills. Like, none.  
Fears: Will deny they have any until the mountains crumble but is heckin’ terrified of dogs.  
Quirks: Glows with dragon fire and gets horns/fangs when really angry. Extra broody.  
Sexuality: Demiromantic and Asexual


	2. Shua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Now that you've all got a bit of a taste as to who our characters are, here's the start of the story itself!

Ciaran harrumphed sullenly as he trudged up the stairs to the attic. He hated going up there, in the dusty darkness. He always ended up knocking things down or breaking something with his long tail and wings typical of a Zmeu like him.

The little trap door creaked open as he pushed on it and Ciaran hurried to turn on the light. And immediately sneezed as dust got kicked up.  
"I need to 'oehrry oehp and fend dat phahto book so I can get ooeht o' 'ere." He muttered with a sniff.

Ciaran slowly moved through the dim attic, stepping over various boxes and knick-knacks he’d forgotten about over the years. There was a surprising amount of randomness, considering he lived alone, so he curled his tail around his legs in an effort to not break anything. Slowly, his eyes scanned the room. A box of old books, a case probably with his ratty baby clothes, a plastic container of theatre awards. Hmmmm, where was it…

"Aha! Dere it is!" Forgetting all about being careful, the boy bounced over to a shelf.

He grabbed a dirty, blue book off the shelf that also held a small black vase, holding it above his head and doing a little twirl. Then, his tail whacked the vase and it shattered behind him. With a yelp, Ciaran turned around, tripped over his tail, and tumbled backwards into some boxes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shua blinked, trying to get their bearings as they processed this new transition into...yep..it was another reincarnation. Great. They pulled a shard of black porcelain from their purple hair, examining it in confusion. How had they-They looked down and saw that shattered remains of some sort of delicate container and raised their eyebrows. Out of all the ways they had been reincarnated, they had never come out of some stationary object before. How interesting. They looked around, trying to figure out where they were, when they heard a yell and a crash. Dust flew and Shua wrinkled their nose at the sight of the tangled mass of limbs, books, and other clutter that lay before them. Their eyes narrowed to try and see better and they managed to make out the form of a boy with leathery wings and a tail. Definitely not a dragonling like him, but perhaps some relative? His reddish-brown hair was covered in dust and their extremely pale skin (what wasn’t covered in jeans and a tee shirt, had specks of dirt and grime from his fall.

They wrinkled their nose at the person’s clumsiness. People like him always got on their nerves.

“Well that was stupid.” they said, crossing their arms.

The boy sneezed loudly and sniffed again, blinking in shock. He stared at Shua as if they were a being from another planet before standing carefully. He glanced at the wreckage where he had fallen, then he glanced at the other person and he giggled, "You're really shahrt.”

How dare he, the rude little-Shua huffed, doing a once over before replying, “And you have a stupid accent.”

The boy pouted and began to rummage in the mess for something. His tail flicked in annoyance, "I do naht! It's Iresh!"

Before the Shua could continue, the boy turned back around, hands on his hips, "'Ey you dahn't see a small blue book anywhere do you?"

Before Shua could say that they had not seen said book, nor did they care, the questions started tumbling out, "Also what's yooehr name? Where ded you comb frahm? Is yooehr 'air natural? Do you were cahlored cahntacts? Is dat why yooehr eyes are red? Coehz dat's pretty cool!"

The boy bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned, book temporarily forgotten.

Shua’s scowl deepened. Nope, they did not like this overactive, rambling idiot at all. They felt that they should probably stop the flow of questions before they became overwhelming, however. Deciding not to comment on the person’s so called “Irish accent,” Shua moved right onto the others.

“I’m Shua, first mage of the Dragonlings,” they said, holding themself a little higher, reaching the full extent of their five foot, five inch frame, “I’m not completely sure where I came from, though I have a good idea. In answer to your...other questions,” they scowled, “Yes, my hair is, in fact, natural, and no, I do not wear coloured contacts, thank you very much.” Then they made a point of glancing up and down the boy’s lanky frame, “And who are you?”

Despite their harsh tone, the boy’s grin seemed to get even wider, "Me name's Ciaran Moehrphy! I'm 17 and a senior in 'igh school! I'm naht doin anythin super cool right now boeht I am in me schools prahdoehction o' Newsies and I a want to be an actahr when I get ooehtta 'igh school! It's nice to meet you Shua!”

He stuck out his hand to shake theirs and Shua wrinkled their nose, but took the hand extended to him politely. “I don’t really know much about ‘High School’ and ‘Newsies’,but if you are so...enthusiastic about it, I rather don’t think I want to.” They said.

The boy called Ciaran gasped in shock, "You 'aven't 'eard o' Newsies! One o' de beggest Broadway 'its ever! What, 'ave you lived ahn a rahck yooehr entire life! Even o' you dahn't like musical deater you've 'eard o' Newsies! De event it's based ahff o' was also a majahr 'istahrical even in de U.S!"

Ciaran looked down right, scandalized by Shua's ignorance, something they didn’t appreciate.

They rolled their eyes, “No. I haven’t. And seeing as I’ve lived only in what you might call “medieval towns” in other reincarnations, there’s no reason I would so you can stop looking at me like you just saw your mum undress.”

Ciaran colored at the description and shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking around. Then, with a gasp and a grin he picked up a book covered in light blue fabric off the ground. He held it up triumphantly.

"I fooehnd it!" Then he paused, "wait, ded you say "ahther reincarnations?"

Shua sighed. They always hated having to explain this Every. Single. Time. Granted, this was only the third time, but…“We Dragonlings have something called “reincarnation” where, after we die, we are reborn in a new life? You may have heard the term?”They raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Shua watched as Ciaran pursed his lips, flicking his fingers individually against his thumbs, "Yeeeaaaahhh. I dink so? Sooehnds familiar. Well. If you're 'ere now do you want to 'ave sahmethin to eat? It's gettin late and you moehst be 'oehngry. i bet dyin is 'ard wahrk."

Ciaran laughed and turned to the stairs, "I'm 'oehngry so I'm goin to go downstairs. Feel free to fahllow! I live alahne so no need to wahrry abooeht roehnnin in to people!"

“And the people thank you.” Shua muttered under their breath. They glanced around the room as Ciaran began to head down the stairs. It was odd, all the other times they had reincarnated, there had been some sort of note or message nearby telling them what they needed to do during that life. To their immense surprise, however, there didn’t seem to be one. Maybe they didn’t have a goal? Maybe this was just a freebie where all they had to do was live an honest life?

Of course, as they found out a millisecond later, this was not to be. As soon as they looked at the small paper that had suddenly materialized in front of their nose, however, they immediately wished it had been.

“Shua Dragonling,” it read in golden script, “is now under the binding and eternal servitude of Ciaran Murphy until their-”

“-heart beats their last,” Shua muttered aloud bitterly. That’s how all the notes ended, but why in Anklos’s great name, did they have to get this task. Bound to this immature, hyperactive, flame-forsaken, dim-wit until it literally killed him? Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful.

They clenched the note tightly in their fist as they stalked down the stairs. Better to let his new master know now rather than delaying the painful inevitable.

Ciaran looked up from where he was biting into a cold piece of leftover pizza as Shua entered. The half-dragon seemed to ignore the frosty look in their eyes and grinned around the slice. He then gestured to the counter, “Dere's sahme pezza over deir if you want sahme! Microwaves in dat coehpboard over deir! If you want to 'eat it oehp, I mean. I, persahnally, prefer cahld pezza. I can get it faster dat way!"

He took another big bite and hummed contentedly as Shua approached, “No thanks. I don’t really eat.” They leapt up to perch on the counter, “We need to talk.”

To Shua’s annoyance, Ciaran just shrugged and grabbed the last piece of pizza, “You're lahss i guess. Can't believe anyone wooehld choose naht to eat do.”

He ambled mindlessly around the kitchen, “So, what do we need to talk abooeht?”

Shua grimaced as if it physically pained them as they passed the note to Ciaran, “You see, the thing with reincarnation is that I have a task or a trial I have to do my best to complete before I die.” They counted on their fingers, “First time, it was getting rid of a plague, time after was overthrowing a corrupt ruler, last time it was eliminating a hybrid race of creatures that were terrorizing a nation. Things like that. And this time,” Shua’s gaze darkened, “Well, you’ll see.”

Ciaran’s eyes scanned over the note. His brow furrowed and he looked at them, “Boeht . . .i dahn't want you booehnd to me fahr eternal servitude tell you die. Dat's stupid.”  
He sighed and shrugged, then grinned, “Ahh well! What's dahne is dahne! Might as well make de mahst o' it!”

He jumped to his feet and grabbed Shua's arm, pulling them off the counter and Shua let out an indignant noise, “First dings first me wahnderfoehl servant! We are watchin newsies tahgether! Because even shahrt, angry dragahnoids shooehld watch it!”

“I’m not,” Shua growled out as they were forcibly dragged into the living room, “A ‘short, angry dragonoid.’ I’m simply lacking in vertical prowess.”  
Ciaran ruffled their hair, “Sure din bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, so that one was a bit short. Sorry about that. The next chapters will be much longer!


End file.
